A Champion's Apprentice! A Master's Journey
by Red's Cousin from Unova
Summary: Ash Ketchum is traveling to the Alola Region with Champion Diantha, but little does he know that she has motives to raise his ranks. He will be doing Battle Royals, Tree Battles, and what? The Dragon Trial Captain is dead? Totem Kommo-o's rage is unleased. What will Ash do to stop it? This also contains Amourshipping. Rated T for fowl language in certain chapters


Chapter One: Diantha's Choice

 **A/N: Hello, this is Red's Cousin from Unova coming for the start of a new Pokemon adventure. I apoligize for the lack of updates on my first story. It is not gonna be ended or discontinued any time soon, but with school work and personal life problems, it will be on a hiatus until summer. I know that is about 6 or less weeks from now, but I'm sorry guys. I'll get back to editing really soon. However because there is alot to fix in the story's first chapter, I have decided to start a new story as a sort of side project. Now regarding this story, Ash will go back to Kanto after a loss in the Kalos League. Diantha will call and Ash will be training under her in the Alola region. Hopefully this will be a seperate timeline than my first story. With that, enjoy.** Ash had gotten back to the Kanto region for a matter of two weeks, and he has been in a slump since. He reflected off his losses and victories. In Kanto, his first journey, he did well for a beginner, he wouldn't lie to himself. He made it to the Top 16 of the League, one step ahead of his then cocky rival, Gary. That was a great accomplishment in his eyes. But in no way could he have won, even with it being because of Charizard's disobedience that he losg against Ritchie, they was no way he could have defeated Assuka in the Top 8 match.

He did win in the Orange Islands after his Full Battle with the former Champion, Drake Pummelo. Speaking of which, he heard that Drake was training with Iris in the Unova region. And his Electabuzz evolved. That was pretty impressive considering outside Ditto, it was his weakest Pokemon at the time.

Then in Johto, wow. Harrison was a powerful trainer, and outclassed him in battling. He was sure if they had a rematch now they'd be on equal footing, but he could worry about that another day. Ash couldn't make any excuses about the loss. He was no beginner when he fought Harrison, far from it. Plus he should have used some more experienced Pokemon. Well, now all he could do was ponder.

In Hoenn, Ash lost against Tyson. Well, the trainer had a solid team, and his Meowth was no cakewalk either, but using Pokemon like Charizard, Heracross, and Kingler would have been smarter. Grovyle wasn't a bad choice, but he should have trained more. He then won the Kanto Battle Frontier, and he was actually the first to do so. So that was good. And he wasn't going to bother himself over his Sinnoh loss. Tobias had both Darkrai and Latios, and that was hard to top.

But then there was Unova and Kalos. He lost to Cameron in the Unova League. The boy who brought five Pokemon to a Full Battle. But Kalos just stung too much. Ash trained those six Pokemon so much, for some time he was proud. Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Noivern.

He had been so close. He lost to Alain too. Many might say a trainer with two pseudo legendaries, a Mega Evolved Pokemon, the best Physical Ice Type he could think of, a Bisharp and an Unfeazant. But he saw three dark types, two flying types, and two steel types. How could he have not seen the common weakness? Hawlucha would have dominated in that battle.

"Ash, there is a woman from Kalos here to talk to you" Ash heard Delia call from the living room. He groaned. His mother new he was in an upset mood. Then it struck him. What if it was Serena? He ran downstairs. It wasn't Serena, that was for sure. It was someone far more intimidating.

It was the Champion of the Kalos League, Diantha. "Uh, hello Diantha. Its nice to see you again. So, what brings you here?" Ash said, trying to be as polite as possible. "After you and Alain had your battle at the Lumiose Conference, I wanted to see firsthand just what kind of power you had. Then there was the Lysandre crisis, so I just recently watched your past Gym Battles and League Matches. I was impressed, and I went onto your Trainer's log and researched your Pokemon. So now, I come with a proposal."

Now Ash was interested in what she had to say. "What's the proposal?" Ash asked. "I am going to travel to the Alola region to work with Kukui, the founder of the Alola League. I wish for you to come with me, and train as my apprentice." Diantha finished. "I accept! Wait, but why focus on me when you could have chosen Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, Alain, Cameron or Tobias, when they all defeated me?" Ash asked. "You have far too much potential to give up battling. Your mother told me of your slump." Ash eyed his mom after Diantha said that.

"Well, okay. I've reflected off of my travels and decided I am bringing back my far more experienced Pokemon with me to Alola. I will still catch new Pokemon, but training is essential. When do we leave?" "A month from now. That gives you enough time to retrieve your Pokemon and me enough time to work with my team. We will be training in the Poni Gaunlet on Poni Island. We will also work with Battle Royals on Akala Island. You might be taking a trial or two as well."

"A trial?" Ash questioned. "Sun, the Alola League Champion, will be able to explain better than I can." "Right. Can't wait to learn more about Alola!"

Delia brightened up at her son's comment. He was back to the way he was when he left for Kalos. "Okay son, well I will pack you a lunch to get one of your Pokemon tomorrow!Who are you gonna get first?" "Well, all my Tauros are with Oak, so I'll worry about them last. I am thinking of getting my fire types at the Charicific Valley in Johto. Then I'll go and get Heracross and Bulbasaur at the Secret Garden."

XX

It had been a month since Ash discussed the Alola trip with Champion Diantha. He had retrieved his Pokemon and Professor Oak removed his party limit. He had even gotten his Pokemon like Greninja and Goodra from the trainers he left them with. Now they were in the Saffron City aiport, ready to travel to Alola. "Ash, are you ready? This experience won't be like any other." Diantha asked. "Absolutely. I'm traveling to another region and I have Pikachu and the others for the journey, right Pi?" Ash ended. "Pikachu!" the electric mouse cried. "Then we're off!" Diantha triumphantly stated.

Two hours later, they landed on Poni Island. "Hello Alola!" Ash yelled.

 **A/N: That is the end for Chapter One! I hope y'all liked it. This story will be rather long and will be one of my most popular stories, I hope. Upcoming stories will be "The Eight Frontier" a story where Ash accepts Scott's proposition as the strongest Frontier Brain after he defeats Pyramid King Brandon. The other upcoming is "Viridian in Ashes" where after winning the Orange League, Ash K. goes to Viridian City and becomes the Gym Leader instead of Blue. However, his father wants him dead. I hope y'all liked the first chapter.**


End file.
